


Dearly Beloved, Remember.

by Rats_As_Models



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :)))) Angsty ending???? Who knows, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Gen, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Kinda, Light Angst, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Yarl Yacobs - Freeform, Ywitch Ytreamer - Freeform, a lil wonky, and he gets one!!!, couldnt be me, e - Freeform, imagine knowing what you're doing, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Karl froze, the memories shredding out of the cage they had been so carefully locked in. Everything slammed into the man at once. The In-Between falling apart. The books. The other Karls. The strange possessiveness and warmth, the-At ease, It crowed.Safe, It reassured.Loved, It cooed.“D̷̨͍̘̳̼͠o̸̝̙͎̿͌̅̓͆̔̏̽̎͋̃ ̸̡͚͖̮̪̜̜̫͓̥̗̭͚̮̉̏͆̑͠ͅN̴̨̼̠̯̪̰̮͍͖̗̰̍́̕ô̴̘̜̼͙̪͉͖̳͗͗̓͝͝ť̷̢̮̭͓̭̗͓͇͇̼̤̱̽̓̓̚̕ͅͅ ̴̢͚̖͕͎̱̙͍̖͚̮̝̠̝̦̈́̂̾F̶̛͙͖̭̬̻̃̔͗͊͒͐̄̂͂͘̕ŏ̷̟̫̰̣͎̭͎̊̈́͊ȑ̷͇̱̔͒̉́͌͋g̶̨̡̯̲̻̳͙̞̱͕̯̅̄͛̉͜ͅe̷̡͙̱̗̮͖͕̺͔̠͆͑͗̾͌̓͊͌̓́̕͜͜͝ţ̵̧̛̪̪̤̘̝͉̞͎̞̹̹͖̈̇͑̕.̴̨̛̟̱͓̬̥̗̱̯͈̮̅̂̏̌̓̅̓̉̚” It snarled, hooking bloodied claws into his rattled mind and digging out the memories, tossing them away, replacing them with love, warmth, dependence-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), but like - Relationship, i dunno how to fit that here, i know they are canon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Dearly Beloved, Remember.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribble_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_stars/gifts).



> Thank you very much to scribble_stars for the idea of a continuation! Wait, no, i mean, they would never imply anything, they only hypothetically suggested-
> 
> Warnings!  
> Panic Attacks! Creepy/Possessive Behavior! Let me know if theres anything you think i should add here!

Karl awoke with a gasp, the pain in the base of his skull clearing. The first thing he was aware of was the lumpy wooden floor underneath him.   
  
The brunette lifted himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, honk, what happened?” He muttered softly, looking around. Oh, he was in the library. That’s new. Wasn’t he in the-   
  
~~ NO! NO! RUN! RUN! RUN! DO NOT LOOK BACK! STRAY! FORGET! FORGET! ~~ _  
_ _  
_ He yelped at the loud, echoing words that bounced around the walls of his mind and yet never touched each other. He scrambled backwards in a panic, his back hitting a barren stone wall. He gripped at his hair as his breathing came in short, shallow gasps.   
  
His skull throbbed painfully. Something was taunting him, dancing around his thoughts, dragging It’s claws into his memories and ripping them away from him.    
  
He was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t notice the rapid knocking on the door, the worried whispers that followed. He didn’t notice someone yelling a warning before ramming into the door, sending the locked entrance right off its hinges.    
  
He jumped in shock, eyes wide as he looked up.   
  
Two figures stood there, faces painted with concern. Sapnap and Quackity. Something in his chest pulled towards them. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into their arms, to cry, to tell them everything about the-   
  
Karl froze, the memories shredding out of the cage they had been so carefully locked in. Everything slammed into the man at once. The In-Between falling apart. The books. The other Karls. The strange possessiveness and warmth, the-   
  
_ At ease, It crowed.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Safe, It reassured.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Loved, It cooed. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “D̷̨͍̘̳̼͠o̸̝̙͎̿͌̅̓͆̔̏̽̎͋̃ ̸̡͚͖̮̪̜̜̫͓̥̗̭͚̮̉̏͆̑͠ͅN̴̨̼̠̯̪̰̮͍͖̗̰̍́̕ô̴̘̜̼͙̪͉͖̳͗͗̓͝͝ť̷̢̮̭͓̭̗͓͇͇̼̤̱̽̓̓̚̕ͅͅ ̴̢͚̖͕͎̱̙͍̖͚̮̝̠̝̦̈́̂̾F̶̛͙͖̭̬̻̃̔͗͊͒͐̄̂͂͘̕ŏ̷̟̫̰̣͎̭͎̊̈́͊ȑ̷͇̱̔͒̉́͌͋g̶̨̡̯̲̻̳͙̞̱͕̯̅̄͛̉͜ͅe̷̡͙̱̗̮͖͕̺͔̠͆͑͗̾͌̓͊͌̓́̕͜͜͝ţ̵̧̛̪̪̤̘̝͉̞͎̞̹̹͖̈̇͑̕.̴̨̛̟̱͓̬̥̗̱̯͈̮̅̂̏̌̓̅̓̉̚”  _ _ It snarled, hooking bloodied claws into his rattled mind and digging out the memories, tossing them away, replacing them with love, warmth, dependence- _ _  
_ _  
_ He screamed, pressing up against the wall farther, head knocking into it slightly. Sapnap and Quackity jumped slightly. “Woah! Karl, karl, you ok? We were worried-”   
  
“Karl, breathe man, breathe, its just us-”   
  
_ Mine mine mine mineminemineminemine safe safe safe- _ _  
_ _  
_ ~~ NO! RUN! UNSAFE! UNSAFE! ~~   
  
The brunette clutched at his head, fingers digging into his hair and  _ yanking, _ desperate for any sort of pain to ground him, to hold him steady.   
  
Sapnap crouched in front of him, hands up in a non-threatening gesture. His mouth was moving. He was speaking. Karl couldn’t hear him over the pounding and screaming in his own mind.   
  
“Shut up,” He hissed, trying so very hard to listen to the ravenette. “Shut up, shut up shut up shut up get out of my head get out of my HEAD!” He was dimly aware of tears running in streaks down his face. Hyper-aware of the way his chest stuttered, the way his throat closed, choking on a lack of air. He couldn’t breathe, let him breathe, please please  _ pleasepleaseplease-  _ _  
_ _  
_ Quackity crouched in front of him next, brown eyes wide with concern. He didn’t try speaking, though. He simply sat cross-legged, placing a careful hand on Karl’s knee. Karl focused on his ragged breathing.   
  
“Karl, you’re safe here. You don’t need to panic.”   
  
His eyes widened.   
  
_ Safe, safe, ease, rest, rest, It purred, wrapping crooked fingers around him and squeezing.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON’T WANT TO GO! I DON’T WANT TO FORGET! PLEASE, PLEASE, le-eave me-e alon-alone-” The man sobbed, nails digging in and almost tearing flesh. Quackity jumped, hand leaving its spot on his knee.    
  
Sapnap looked between the two, heart torn. Karl kept babbling and sobbing to himself. “Leave me alone, i’m sorry, I wanna remember, stop touching me, be quiet be quiet be quiet be QUIET--!” _  
_ _  
_ The next while was spent in relative silence, with Karl’s slowing sobs being the only thing daring enough to break it. Eventually, when his breathing started to even out, Quackity decided to be brave.   
  
The man started to hum quietly, a familiar, humorous tune. He put a tanned hand on Karl’s knee once more, smiling as the brunette looked up, trembling. His fingers loosened their death-grip on his hair, and he nearly sighed in relief.   
  
Sapnaps face lit up in recognition of the song. Soon enough he was humming alone, his deeper tones blending with Quackity’s higher pitch. The two hummed the song in harmony while Karl watched, the tears coming to a stop as he swayed somewhat to the melody, mouthing the words.   
  
They finished the song in a mixture of giggles. The duck-hybrid grinned, fixing his beanie. “Oh man, you- you should’ve been there when I sang it to Dream, oh man, he was PISSED-” Sapnap started laughing at the prospect of it.    
  
Karl smiled softly, wiping at his face with a hoodie sleeve. The other two kept bantering softly, telling stories and trading jokes while the brunette watched, his raging panic and emotions coming to a dull hum.    
  
“There was this one time, I was out farming some wheat, right? And suddenly Dream walks up behind me, spewing some shit, and he’s all like, ‘What are you DOING?!’ and all I said was ‘I’m Snazzy~’” Sapnap burst into a fit of howling laughter, quickly followed by Quackity. Karl joined them, although quieter.   
  
“You doin better?” The ravenette asked, eyebrows furrowed slightly. The brunette gave a small nod and a reassuring smile. “Y-yeah. I’m sorry about freaking out on you guys-”   
  
“No need to apologize!” Quackity grinned, small yellow wings twitching in excitement. “You’re obviously going through some shit.”   
  
“Yeah. Speaking of…” Sapnap looked at him, face eternally patient. “Do you wanna talk about it?”   
  
His mind  **screamed** at him.  _ NO!  _ It howled, clawing at the boundaries of his thoughts.  YES! They cackled, running around in his memories. He- he needed help, he needed to let them know what was happening to him.   
  
“Yeah. I- you guys deserve- no, need to know what's going on.” The brunette took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. The other two men watched carefully and patiently, waiting for him, letting him take his time. He was ever so grateful for that.   
  
“Ok. It all started when…” He started rambling, telling the two  _ everything. _ The time-travel, The In-Between, the other Karls, the adventures, memory loss, anything he could grasp. They nodded along silently.   
  
He was crying again by the end of it, tears dripping slowly down his face. Karl barely registered the fact that Sapnap and Quackity had moved from their spots until he was enveloped in warmth. The two hugged him from either side, their arms wrapped tightly around him with their faces pressed into his shoulders. A calming hand traced circles into his back.   
  
He sighed, relaxing as they stayed there, murmuring assurances. Tension seeped out of his body.   
  
He was here. He was safe. He was at ease. He was warm, He was home, He was loved.   
  
He closed his eyes, completely ready to fall asleep in their arms. The soft drone of the outside world slowly fell silent, and he began to drift off.   
  
Until Karl saw those all too familiar, all too fear inducing purple-and-green swirls behind his eyelids... _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> As always:  
> Eat food, Drink water, Take your meds, and Stay safe!! You got this!!! <3


End file.
